


Sorry, Audrey

by riottkick



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Jealous Audrey, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riottkick/pseuds/riottkick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey gets jealous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry, Audrey

You were hanging out with your girlfriend, Audrey, and her friends, and it was going great. They really were enjoying your company, but something was different about Audrey. She was quiet, and looked angry. It really didn't make sense because you didn't do anything wrong. But you weren't the only one who noticed Audrey's strange behavior. 

"What's your problem?" Jake asked, and everyone turned to look at Audrey. She didn't say anything, but you could tell she was holding back her words.

"I'm just not feeling good, (Your Name), can we go?" she said, but you knew she felt fine. 

"Of course, babe," you paused to smile at her friends. "it was nice meeting you guys!" 

With that, the two of you walked to Audrey's car. She didn't say one word until you were both in the car.

"So, why were you wearing such a short dress? I mean, I told you how Jake is," Audrey asked rudely, and you gasped when she placed her cold hand on your thigh. "Can I? If you say no, then I won't. But if you say yes, I'm going to punish you. I'm not trying to be bossy."

"Audrey-"

"No, I need permission to touch you, whatever you choose, I'm fine with."

"Yes, you can touch me, Audrey." You said, and it was because you wanted her touch more than anything. You two had a dom and sub relationship, and you knew you broke a rule. But you loved that she was respectful of what you wanted.

Thankfully, her windows were tinted because as soon as she started driving she said, "Pull those cute panties I bought you down to your ankles. Do not take them off your body." 

You did as you were told, and Audrey smirked at you quickly. With a stern voice, she said, "Touch yourself. I want to hear how wet you are for me, (Your Name)."

"Yes, ma'am," you said before licking a finger of yours. You wanted to lube it just so it would slide in easier. 

In and out, you began to moan. It felt amazing to touch your wet heat, but you knew the rules. You weren't allowed to come without permission. "Damn, (Your Name), you're so wet for me. I can't wait to touch you; we're almost home."

"I'm so wet for you, ma'am." You said in a moan, and that's when you realized you were now in the driveway.

"Pull your panties up, and let's go inside, babe," Audrey smiled before pulling you close to her. Kissing your forehead gently, letting you go so you could pull them up.

|~|~|~|

Audrey shut the front door, instantly taking off her plaid shirt. It was super hot in the house you two shared, and you weren't going to waste any time. "On your knees, babe. I want pleasure first." Audrey smiled, because she knew you loved giving her pleasure.

Pulling down her tight skinny jeans, Audrey looked at you with a smirk. She knew how wet you were, and this was how your punishment was going to be. 

Stepping out of her jeans, Audrey pulled at your shirt. She wanted you naked, because to her, you were the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. "You're beautiful, babe," she smiled, pulling down the black-laced panties she was wearing. Crawling over to her, you leaned in and began to pleasure her with the tip of your tongue. Gasping at how much effort you were putting into licking her wet folds. 

“Fuck, (Your Name), keep doing that!” she moaned, gripping onto your hair. 

The way she moaned for you, made you even more soaked than what you were. You didn’t mind that she had hair, because it wasn’t a strange thing. In fact, her pubic hair turned you even more on because it showed that she wanted to be natural.

“(Your Name)! I’m close, I’m getting so close!” she moaned as began to ride your face. You didn’t mind that her come got all over, because she was your dom.

“Coming, fuck!” she moaned as she began to come. You didn’t want to stop until she pushed you away like normal, and as soon as Audrey did, you stood up.

“I want you to get my favorite strap-on, I’m gonna fuck you so hard, babe.” she smiled, and you went to go get it. The dildo was bright blue, and it even had vibrations which made you come hard every single time she used it on you.

Handing it to her, Audrey was quick to put it on. She didn’t want to waste any time, so as she grabbed onto your hair, you bent over the couch for her. “Good girl,” she said, slapping your ass hard. “Tell me how much you want me to fuck you.”

“I really want you to fuck me as hard as you can, please?”

“Your wish is my command.” Audrey said with a smile, lining up to your entrance.

As she slowly slipped the strap-on into your tight, wet pussy, you let out a loud moan. It was decent size, but you loved how it felt inside. Thrusting in and out, Audrey knew you were able to come fast, so she backed you up against the dildo as fast as she could. It was easy for you to come, but you had to ask for permission.

“May I come, please?” you asked, hoping she would grant you your wish.

“Yes, (Your Name), come for me,” she said as she smacked your ass.

“Audrey, fuck, I’m coming!” you screamed in pleasure, and Audrey reached down to rub your clit as you rode out your orgasm. Once you were done, Audrey pulled out and took the strap-on off. You were exhausted, but glad that the night ended with this. 

“I love you baby, would you like me to run your bath for you?” she asked you, and you gave her a thumbs up. It was then you realized that Audrey was the perfect dom for you, and that you loved her very much.


End file.
